


Every Little Thing He Does

by myxstorie



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2003616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For the 24 Hour VDay Challenge. This plot bunny is totally and utterly Anmi's brainchild, and I am eternally grateful for it <3</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Little Thing He Does

-

Yamapi tilts his head slightly to the right, purses his lips up that little bit more, and lowers his eyelids until he's perfected his best faux-bedroom face. It's the same every time, the same poses, the same faces, the same nameless staff loitering around.

The camera flashes greedily, the photographer hidden behind it calling out praise, _that's great, Yamashita-san, just like that, a little to the left now, brilliant!_ A jut of the hip, thumb hooked teasingly in the waistband of the half-open jeans has him almost blinded by the flash and he blinks rapidly against the white spots dancing before his eyes. The camera pauses, and Yamapi schools his features back into the smooth mask the photographer wants, trying to ignore the headache beginning to thump between his eyes from too much, too fast.

He's hot, tired, hungry, and now visually impaired. But above all else, he's _bored_. Tired of going home after every shoot, every performance to a dark, empty apartment to the same pre-packaged food and instant miso, watching the same trash on TV before falling into his huge, cold bed - it was far too big for just one person, and only served to remind Yamapi of how alone an idol truly is.

All he wants is to get the shoot over with and get the hell out of there. Six o'clock this morning, he hadn't been so pleased about the early interview his manager had scheduled, but now, after having spent close to four hours being primped and prodded and photographed, he's more than ready to kiss him for the foresight - if he had to go and be interviewed by some irritating reporter who would ask the same pointless questions he'd answered a thousand times before, he might have to choke someone.

Finally, the photographer decides he has enough photos for the spread, and Yamapi's shoulders sag in relief. He _otsukaresamadeshita_ s his way out, changing in record time and snatching up his bag, safely ensconced in his own car in minutes.

Collapsing back against the soft, patent leather, Yamapi sighs heavily, groaning when his phone chirps happily at him from his bag.

_Yo, grouch. Dinner tonight, your treat. You can pick me up at 7._

Yamapi eyes the message, lips twitching with a hint of a smile despite his fatigue and, never one to turn down food - even if he had to pay - types back confirmation.

He even has time for a nap first.

-

"So, where are we, exactly?"

Ryo leans back in his chair and stretches his legs out, knocking against Yamapi's feet. Yamapi doesn't budge. Ryo looks mildly perturbed, but, for a change, answers without a fight.

"Masami and I come here all the time, they do really great ramen."

Yamapi waits. Ryo purses his lips and raises an eyebrow.

"That's it?" Yamapi asks incredulously.

"What do you mean, 'that's it'?"

"Not that I don't appreciate the invitation, but... there are plenty of good ramen places that are much closer to home. And probably more..." Yamapi doesn't want to be rude, but, "-upmarket. Surely if the food was that good, they'd have expanded to more than four tables. You made me drive all the way out here just because the ramen was good?"

Ryo smirks, and Yamapi doesn't like the look one bit. Just as he's opened his mouth to reply, a small scuffle erupts behind the counter, and every patron in the tiny shop turns around to watch.

"Go and serve the customers, Keiichiro!" A small woman has her hands planted firmly on her hips, beady eyes frowning up at a tall, lanky boy.

"But _mama_ ," he hisses, leaning in closer to try - and fail at - not being heard, "I can't!"

"Oh, rubbish, just get over there and take their order, they won't bite."

"B-but I-"

"No buts, do you _want_ to lose a customer? If we don't feed them, they'll leave!"

"I... No. No, okay." The tall boy stands up straight and nods decisively, "Okay."

He throws a glance over at their table and flushes, looking away quickly when he sees Ryo and Yamapi both staring back at him. Yamapi politely averts his gaze, but Ryo has no shame in fixing the other man with an amused stare as he approaches.

"Hello, Koyama."

The boy bows politely, pointedly keeping his eyes on Ryo, "Nishikido-san. Uh, will your female friend not be joining you tonight?"

Ryo shakes his head, "Nope, it's just us boys tonight, right Pi?"

Yamapi nods, finding the way this Koyama boy blushes an even deeper red when Yamapi smiles at him to be strangely adorable.

"T-that's nice. So, what can I get you?"

-

The food comes quickly, which Yamapi's growling stomach is eternally grateful for. He sips on his soda, watching as Koyama weaves around the chairs between them and the counter effortlessly, his limbs fluid and graceful despite their length. Yamapi's eyes wander up higher, across hips that shift smoothly to avoid a table corner, over a slender torso clad in an apron and bright green t-shirt, and up to his face. The green of his shirt is a rather pretty contrast with his light-coloured hair, and just as Yamapi is beginning to ponder the other man's facial features, Koyama looks right at him.

Whipping his head around, Yamapi swallows against the embarrassment at being caught staring, groaning mentally when he sees Ryo's wolfish grin across the table.

"Koyama, huh?"

"Shut up."

Ryo grins, all innocence and sunshine, and shifts in his chair, his heels abandoning their spot where they had been propped up against Yamapi's feet. Yamapi's grateful for a moment, until he hears a soft cry and finds himself with a lapful of ramen and person. Years of experience have him looking to Ryo even as he tries to help Koyama up, and he glares at the other man's self-satisfied smile when he sees Ryo's feet slipping back underneath the table.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm such a clutz, oh God," Koyama rambling his apologies as he tries to scoop handfuls of noodles off of Yamapi's jeans, "I probably burned you too, oh no no _no_ , I'm so sorry-"

Yamapi takes hold of one of Koyama's arms and holds him still, halting the other man's rush of words, "Are you okay?"

Koyama looks up and meets Yamapi's eyes, blinking owlishly. His mouth works soundlessly for a moment before he gulps and tries again, "I-I'm fine. But what about you, I'm so sorry..." He carries on with his self-deprecating tirade whilst he finishes cleaning Yamapi off, grabbing the towel that had been hooked into his waistband to try and dry up the worst of it.

He starts with Yamapi's knees, soaking up as much of the liquid as he can, before working up, across the top of his legs, over Yamapi's thighs, seemingly so engrossed in getting him clean that he doesn't notice the muscles in the other man's legs jumping and twitching beneath his touch. Yamapi can't even make the threat of Ryo mocking him for the rest of his adult life stop the way his teeth are threatening to slice through his lip, hands curling into fists at the way Koyama's practically practicing his foreplay on Yamapi's lower half.

Just as he's about to go even higher, still mumbling apologies and flapping around with his towel, Yamapi has to bite back a strangled sound and grab both of Koyama's wrists, yanking them away from himself in desperation.

Koyama looks mildly shocked for a moment, and Yamapi finds those wide, almond-coloured eyes to be strangely fitting on his long face with its high cheekbones. Then he seems to realise what he'd been doing and launches into a whole new string of apologies, even the tips of his ears burning scarlet now. His eyes fly around everywhere but Yamapi's face, finally falling on the evidence of Yamapi's discomfort between his legs, and the apologies die a quiet death in his throat. Koyama does nothing but stare for a brief moment, then he looks up at Yamapi's pinched features and swollen lip, jaw hanging open like a goldfish.

Yamapi speaks first, finding his voice despite his embarrassment and discomfort at being so easily unsettled by the other man. He isn't used to not being in control of himself, of the situation, and it unnerves him a litte to say the least.

"Um, thanks, I-I think I'm okay."

"I'm really _really_ sorry," Koyama blurts out, before snatching up his towel and fleeing to the safety of the kitchen. Yamapi can't help but watch him go, trying to ignore the ache Koyama left him with whilst admiring the way the apron frames the other man's backside perfectly where it's encased in tight denim, leaving nothing to the imagination. When he turns back to Ryo with narrowed eyes, the other man is still grinning like the cat that got the cream.

"Pi, close your mouth."

-

Yamapi fumbles with his keys, missing the button twice before the central locking clicks and he can open the door.

"You can stop that right now."

Yamapi blinks, "What?" and Ryo gives an exaggerated sigh.

"You always did like the hopeless ones."

"Jin's not hopeless!"

Ryo grins, " _I_ never said Jin."

Yamapi pouts and sticks out his tongue, "Is that why you brought me here, then? To introduce me to a fanboy?"

"You seem to approve wholeheartedly of that _fanboy_. I saw you picturing him naked just then."

"Shut up! I was not!" Yamapi hisses, shooting Ryo a warning look across the top of his car. But now Ryo's brought it up... All that tan skin, streched across flat abs... Smooth, so smooth and soft, just like his eyes... Would he still have that sweet smile, or would he look even better with a furrowed brow and-

"I said stop it!"

Yamapi jumps, and slides into his seat, cheeks burning, "And _I_ said shut up."

Ryo's laugh is gruff and full-throated, "Since when have I ever listened to you?"

Yamapi lets out a breath and lets his forehead thud against the steering wheel, suddenly glad the evening is almost over.

"So, do you like him?"

Yamapi raises his eyebrows - not that Ryo can see them where they're pressed against the steering wheel, "Ryo-chan, why did you really bring me here? You've never set anyone up in your _li-_ " Suddenly everything is beginning to fall into place, "It was her, wasn't it? I bet Masami thought it would be fucking hilarious to embarrass the poor kid like that, she really needs more-"

"It wasn't her, Pi." Ryo sounds uncharacteristically serious, and Yamapi turns his head to the side, pillowing it on his arms, "That Koyama kid, he's something else."

"He's a fan, Ryo. That's a definite no." Yamapi can't help but feel disappointed.

"He's not like that, he's... _different_."

Yamapi blinks, voice laced with humour, "Are you sure you don't want him for yourself?"

"Oh, fuck you, I'm trying to help here. Apparently he thinks your music's shit-" he pauses and smirks when Yamapi shrugs noncommitally, muttering that that's because it _is_ , "but the way he talks about you, it's like he's _worried_ about you."

"He doesn't even know me. Spare me the pity party, Ryo."

"Will you shut up for one second and let me finish?" Ryo snaps, and Yamapi sits up, drawing his fingers across his mouth where it's pressed into a thin line, miming throwing away the key.

"Thank you. He's not pitying you - don't be so self centred - he reckons there's something in your fucking _eyes_ , like you're missing something. At first I thought he was totally mental, but you know, Pi, I think I see it too. Masami told me I was being a pussy, but I think the kid's right about you." Here, Ryo stops and fixes Yamapi with a hard stare, "You've not been yourself for a long time, I was just too stupid to notice."

-

The next day, Yamapi gets a surprise message from an email he doesn't recognise.

_Yamashita-san,_  
I'm sorry for mailing you out of the blue like this, but Nishikido-kun gave me your mail address and said I should apologise for yesterday, he says you were pretty mad. I'm so sorry for spilling everything over you, I'm so clumsy, my mother's always scolding me for it. One time I spilled a whole tray of beer over a company CEO in his fancy suit, and I really thought he was going to hit me, it was so scary! Ah, I'm sorry, I talk too much too. Anyway, I really am sorry for yesterday, I hope I didn't burn you or ruin your clothes, I'll pay for new ones if I did, better ones. Hah, like I could afford anything better than the brands you wear, on my paycheck. I promise I'll replace everything for you though, I feel awful.  
I'm so sorry,  
Koyama 

He was going to throttle Ryo. Or buy him dinner, Yamapi can't make up his mind. Instead, he replies. His first attempt assures Koyama that he wasn't angry, that he was fine, and nothing needed replacing. Just as he signs his name, however, Yamapi gets a better idea and deletes the mail, starting over.

_Koyama-san,_

_I really think you should be more careful, and look where you're going._

_My jeans were ruined, I've had to throw them out._

_Please tell your mother that when we did eventually get our food, it was delicious._

Yamapi doesn't normally consider himself a devious person by nature, but he couldn't deny that he wanted to see the other man again. Those wide eyes and bright smile were calling to him, and who was Yamapi to say no?

_I'm so terribly sorry, Yamashita-san! I'll definitely be more careful in the future, I'll do my best! Oh no, your jeans! I'll buy you new ones, exactly the same, no matter how much they cost, I promise! What can I do to make it up to you? Anything, just say the world! I'm so so so sorry.  
P.S. My mother thanks you from the bottom of her heart, and says she's sorry I'm such a terrible waiter..._

He feels a little bad for pretending to be angry, but if all goes well, he would soon be able to clear the air.

_Meet me for a drink tonight, and we'll call it even._

-

Koyama is already at the bar when Yamapi arrives - not that he's at all surprised to find out that someone so apparently conscientious is also punctual - and sipping on a brightly coloured concoction with an umbrella and several slices of lime.

"Yo."

Koyama almost jumps out of his skin, the liquid in his glass sloshing around dangerously close to the rim, and spins to greet him, standing abruptly and dropping to the floor on his hands and knees in a bow.

"I'm so sorry, Yamashita-san!"

Yamapi looks around them awkwardly, sees people beginning to stare, "Um, can you get up? We don't want to make a scene, there's always camera-" Koyama immediately shoots to his feet, looking so upset that it almost _hurts_ to look at him.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think, I'm so stupid-"

"Stop apologising, please," Yamapi sits down at the bar and pats Koyama's abandoned stool, "I said we'd be even, didn't I?"

Koyama nods uncertainly and sits back down, "I-"

"No, whatever it is, don't say it. We're going to have a good time here tonight, okay?" Koyama shoots him a nervous look, but nods again, "And there is to be no more apologising. I'm fine, I promise."

"But-"

"No! I'm fine, my clothes are fine, we are fine. Now," he holds out Koyama's drink, "Drink up."

-

Over the course of the next few months, Yamapi finds himself mailing Koyama more and more often. After the first evening, it's much easier - Yamapi had admitted to only pretending to be mad so that they could get drinks together, and the smile Koyama had given him had been so wide and so bright that Yamapi swore it rivalled the warmth of the sun. Somewhere along the way, 'Yamashita-san' had become 'Yamapi' - _"Yamashita sounds so formal!"_ and 'Koyama' had become 'Kei' - _"Only my mother uses my full name,"_ and their once fortnightly drink-dates had become weekly, had become lunch dates and evening meals, and now, Yamapi was seeing Koyama at least two or three times every week. Their friendship was blossoming - Yamapi shares his own stories, tells tales of the people he has to work with, of things he, Ryo and Jin used to get up to when they were younger, more carefree, tells Koyama all about the time his father left and describes his mother and annoying-but-loveable little sister. He learns that Koyama has recently graduated university, and they bond over the struggle it was, although Koyama insists he couldn't possibly compare to Yamapi's troubles, and that Koyama had a big fluffy cat who he loves like it's a member of his family. He likes sunshine and snow, and playing with his nephews, and he works in his mother's ramen shop whenever he can.

Every little thing Yamapi learns about Koyama makes him like him that little bit more, brings them that much closer together. Everything, except one.

Shige.

From the way Koyama talks about him, Yamapi's almost positive this Shige is some ex-demi-God come to earth in a human form, but with all his power still intact. Yamapi hates the nasty tug of jealousy he gets when Koyama's eyes light up when he talks about Shige, how they seem to dance, so bright and lively at the mere mention of Shige's name.

Yamapi has never hated anyone in his life, but he thinks he might hate Shige just a little bit.

Shige, with his amazing brain and gorgeous hair and beautiful smile, Shige with his allergies and his imaginary cat and his play dates, Shige's wit and his sarcasm, Shige's style and flair, Shige's talent, Shige's music, always Shige, Shige, _Shige_.

He's not even met the guy, and already Yamapi can't stand him. It makes him feel awful, like he's betraying Koyama in some way by holding such a strong dislike for the guy inside. If Koyama's happy, he should be happy, even if that means they can't be happy together. The more time he spends with Koyama, the more time Yamapi _wants_ to spend with him. No matter how close they get, he still wants to be closer, still wants to know more. Every little touch Koyama bestows on him, whether it's a hand on his arm or gentle fingers pushing his hair out of his face, just make Yamapi more eager for more, much more, for everything Koyama can offer.

But with Shige in the way, it's never going to happen.

Yamapi might not have met Shige yet, but he's met Tegoshi. Tegoshi is an old family friend, who had turned up at the ramen shop while Koyama and Yamapi were having dinner one night just before closing. His smile was almost as bright as Koyama's as he'd bounded over to them, plopped himself down in one of the free chairs and proceeded to steal bite after bite of Koyama's food. Watching them, Yamapi had felt that by now familiar twinge in his chest, and decided that no matter what, his food was his own, and while Koyama was nice enough to share, Yamapi didn't even know the boy. This lasted all of thirty seconds, until Tegoshi peered over the table at Yamapi's bowl - which he was cradling protectively in the safety of one arm - and exclaimed that Yamashita-san's food looked even more delicious than Kei-chan's. The moment those eyes turned on him, big and glistening and straight out of a manga, Yamapi had been helpless to the boy's charm, feeding him from his bowl and _enjoying it._ After having felt the effects of the full Tegoshi whammy, Yamapi couldn't possibly find it in himself to be jealous of him, because when it comes down to it and he's in Koyama's place, he dotes on Tegoshi in exactly the same way.

-

The first time Yamapi meets Shige, he has to fight off the urge to punch him. He had brought Koyama to one of his preferred haunts, a small place with a bar along one wall, dim lighting and lots of small booths, the perfect location for an idol to unwind away from the prying eyes of the paparazzi. Koyama's phone was singing it's tinkling little tune, and, after Yamapi's grudging agreement - shown with a smile, of course - Shige joins them.

Immediately, he's hanging off of Koyama, an arm slung casually around him while he takes long swigs from his beer. Yamapi grinds his teeth hard enough that they begin to ache, and when Shige leans into Koyama's shoulder and slurs how grateful he is to have Koyama by his side, planting a sloppy kiss on his cheek - which Koyama shoves him for, but smiles - Yamapi feels his heart throb right along with them.

That night, Yamapi begs off early, claiming to have an early start in the morning, and flees home to the safety of his apartment. But no matter how much space he puts between himself and the pair, he can't see anything but the way Shige's lips looked so at home pressed against Koyama's soft cheek, and the flustered but elated grin he had received in return.

Yamapi ignores Koyama's next mail, apologising for Shige's drunken behaviour, and every message after that. He's being petty, he knows it, knows that as Koyama's friend he shouldn't begrudge him his happiness, but whenever he thinks of Koyama, he sees that smile, that smile that was so much more brilliant than anything he'd ever seen before, directed at _someone else_.

He throws himself into his work, putting in more hours, more effort, anything to distract him, and tries to pretend the guilt isn't eating him alive at how much he knows his silence will be worrying Koyama.

It's Ryo who corners him eventually, demanding to know why he's just gotten a particularly distressed phone call from Koyama _begging_ Ryo to check up on him, because Koyama was terrified that something awful had happened, and _why_ exactly would Koyama be worrying about Yamapi when they saw each other practically every day anyway, what had Yamapi done to upset him?

It takes Yamapi over an hour to convince Ryo to go home, and when he _does_ finally leave he knows no more than when he arrived - but Yamapi knows Ryo is feeling far too proud of the fact that he'd been able to single-handedly prise a promise from Yamapi to call Koyama the second he was out of the door.

True to his word, Yamapi dials the number, heart thudding wildly in his chest the entire time. However, it's an audibly breathless Shige who answers, gasping out a, "Hello?"

Yamapi pauses for a beat too long, and Shige repeats the question, a little more forceful this time, and prompts Yamapi into action.

"Ah, um, it's me, Yamashita."

"Oh, right, hi! Um, Kei-chan's a little busy right now, can he call you back?"

Yamapi hears a muffled thud and a grunt, and feels his stomach drop through the floor, "Y-yeah, I guess. Bye."

 _Well, fuck._ Right now, Yamapi wants to just curl up into a tiny ball until the tightness in his throat and chest goes away. He squeezes his eyes shut - he's not cried off-camera since he was nine - and clutches his pillow like it would keep him afloat, the image of Koyama, _his Koyama_ , driving into Shige's body, long arms wrapped around him as his lips curved up into that perfect thousand-watt smile.

His phone rings over and over again, but Yamapi doesn't pick it up.

-

Saturday. It's Yamapi's first full day off in weeks, and he's already bored stiff by 10am. He considers calling Ryo, but Ryo would no doubt quiz him about Koyama, and Yamapi doesn't think he can handle that, not yet. Obviously that means Koyama is out of the question, so next on the list is Jin. He calls, but gets Jin's drawling English voicemail, so he hangs up and goes back to planning what food to claim he ate today in his nikki.

He gets a message from Jin while he's choosing between chicken and kimchi flavoured ramen, asking Yamapi why he wasn't out on a date like every normal guy in the city, and promising to call later when he'd dropped the girl he was with back at home.

Valentine's Day. Just perfect, another year, another day for the celebration of love, spent alone. Yamapi supposes he should be used to it by now, year after year with only himself for company. Maybe he wasn't meant for love, maybe he was physically - or mentally - incapable of making another person happy. Maybe being alone was for the best. At least that way he wouldn't get hurt.

He's disturbed from his musing by someone at his door, and Yamapi's heart does a funny flip when he thinks of who it might be - but the feeling sinks disappointedly when he looks through the peephole and sees the top of Tegoshi's head bobbing up and down as he bounces back and forth on the balls of his feet.

Plastering what he hopes is a convincing smile on his face, Yamapi lets him in, gesturing for Tegoshi to make himself at home, too glad of the company to even wonder why he's here.

"Pi!" Tegoshi grins excitedly, "Be my valentine, ne?"

Yamapi had been about to find them something to drink, but stops dead in the middle of the carpet, "What?"

"Be my valentine!" Tegoshi winks and thrusts a small chocolate box towards him - even he knows the way to Yamapi's heart was through his stomach. Yamapi takes it with a grateful smile, and nods his head in thanks.

"This is... really nice and all, but, uh, slightly unexpected don't you think?"

Tegoshi just sighs and smiles like Yamapi's a small child who needs things spelling out for him, "Ryo-tan said you were being grumpy, so I'm here to cheer you up!"

Yamapi's too concerned by the way Tegoshi's slowly backing him up into the wall to wonder when he and Ryo got so close, and when his back hits hard plaster and Tegoshi keeps on coming, Yamapi starts trying to think of an escape route. Before he gets further than _'door now'_ , Tegoshi is upon him, hands coming up to rest on Yamapi's chest as he leans in close, raising himself up on tiptoes to reach Yamapi's mouth.

Too stunned to turn away, Tegoshi catches Yamapi's lips with his own on the first try. They're surprisingly soft, full and smooth where they caress Yamapi's mouth, just slow and tempting enough to make Yamapi want more. This was Tegoshi, sweet, adorable, spoiled little Tegoshi, and he was sure it should feel wrong to be doing this, but Tegoshi always gets what he wants, and seems to know exactly how to go about it.

When the smaller man opens his mouth to deepen the kiss, Yamapi's already there, tongue delving and tasting the sweetness that is Tegoshi. He can't help but wonder if Koyama tastes this sweet, of chocolate and strawberries, but does the best he can to force Koyama out of his head. This is Tegoshi, and Koyama has Shige. Koyama doesn't want him, but Tegoshi, Tegoshi with his sweet smiles and his wide eyes and pretty face, Tegoshi wants him. Yamapi realises he _can_ make someone happy, even if it's only for a short moment.

Tegoshi's eager hands are tugging at Yamapi's shirt, breaking away from his mouth for the split second it takes him to pull the fabric over Yamapi's head, tossing it away even as he claims the other man's mouth again. Soon, Tegoshi's shirt joins Yamapi's, and Yamapi is using a firm grip on Tegoshi's backside to hoist him up, slender legs wrapping around his hips as he maneuveres them into the bedroom. He tries not to think of the way Koyama's legs would feel wrapped around him like this, his spidery limbs longer and stronger than Tegoshi's.

He set Tegoshi down on the bed and climbs over him, settling between the younger man's legs to press them together. If he spends too much time thinking, he'll start imagining a taller body, planes of bronze skin spread out just for him, hard lines where he was sure muscle would show if Koyama worked out a little more.

Tegoshi throws his head back and moans when Yamapi grinds down against him, the sound echoing off the walls as his arms wrap around Yamapi's neck. He arches his back, pressing them closer together, and rolls his hips, urging Yamapi to continue. The layers of denim and fabric between them, however, dull the sensation, so Yamapi goes to work on Tegoshi's belt, impatiently shoving the jeans down his legs when he gets it open. Tegoshi kicks them off, but just as Yamapi reaches for his own, his doorbell chimes, followed by a soft knock.

Yamapi gives Tegoshi an apologetic smile, "If that's Ryo, I'm going to seriously hurt him."

Tegoshi just giggles and settles back against the pillows, "Hurry!"

He doesn't bother checking this time, just throws the door open, ready to hurl every insult under the sun in Ryo's face for sending Tegoshi over and then disturbing them. The words die in his throat, however, when it's _Koyama_ that meets his eyes.

Yamapi opens his mouth, but Koyama beats him to it.

"I'm sorry for just turning up like this, but I needed to see you. I've been so worried about you, you won't answer my calls or my messages and I can't help but think I've done something to upset you, and that hurts. Especially because I can't think what it is, I don't _know_ what I've done to make you avoid me like this, and then you called the other day and I thought we'd be okay but then you wouldn't pick up and even Nishikido-kun didn't know what was wrong. And if I stop talking now I'm never going to say this, because I'll chicken out like I have every other time. Not talking to you was horrible, it's like you left this big space behind inside me and Shige tried to make me feel better but nothing worked, I just needed to talk to you, to know you were okay, but you wouldn't _answer me_ , and this is probably the last thing you're ever going to let me say to you because it's going to ruin everything, but you aren't talking to me anyway so it can't get any worse, right?"

Koyama pauses long enough for Yamapi to open his mouth, to think about apologising, to think about explaining everything to Koyama because he was _here_ and Yamapi's only just realising how much he's missed him, but then Koyama was speaking again, and his chance was gone.

"I like you. I really like you. I didn't want to, not to begin with, because you're _Yamapi_ and you could have anyone you wanted, and why on earth would you ever want someone like me, you probably don't even like men that way but I can't help it, the more I tried not to the more I fell for you, and then you cut me off and it was like you'd torn something out of me and taken it with you, and I couldn't-"

"Pi? What's taking so long?"

The elation Yamapi had just begun to feel morphs into panic, and he whirls around to tell Tegoshi to stay where he was, but he's too late - the younger man is already leaning against the doorframe, clad in only his boxers with his arms clasped daintily around his bare midsection.

"Oh, Kei-chan! Hey!" He grins, and gives Koyama a little wave.

Koyama starts and looks around, finally seems to take in Yamapi's state of undress. Yamapi can see the exact moment when Koyama puts two and two together, because his face falls, eyes that had before been slightly worried but determined wilting at the corners, his whole body sagging. His eyes, when they meet Yamapi's, are glistening, the tears welling up in them, and when he hastily looks away, Yamapi swears he feels his heart break.

"Oh... I-I see..." Koyama mutters, staring resolutely at his toes, "I'm sorry, I didn't realise... I'll leave you to it, then... Have a nice day, see you later, Tegoshi."

Yamapi wants to stop him, wants to tell him it's not what it looks like - even though it is _exactly_ what it looks like - wants to tell him he likes him too, to tell him to stay, but he can't move, can't do anything, can't even speak to say Koyama's name. He just stands there, watching Koyama leave.

Just as he's about to turn out of sight, there's a soft, "Kei-chan, wait."

Koyama freezes, and for a moment, nobody moves. Then, Tegoshi's padding across the room and buttoning up his jeans, and picks up his shirt where it was abandoned on the floor.

"You should stay." He puts a hand on Yamapi's shoulder and smiles, this one different to the rest. It was smaller, with an undeniable note of sincerity, and he can see the wisdom in Tegoshi's eyes. It scares him, just a little.

"Be happy, Pi." Tegoshi murmurs, his breath ghosting across Yamapi's neck, and whilst Yamapi stands there wondering what's going on, Tegoshi nudges Koyama inside and closes the door on his way out.

Yamapi swallows, and before Koyama can start talking again, finds his voice.

"What about Shige?" It's too loud in the sudden silence, and Yamapi can see Koyama start slightly.

"Shige?" He sounds genuinely curious, "What about him?"

"Aren't you two..." Yamapi gestures awkwardly between them, and he doesn't think he's ever been more relieved in his life than at that moment, when realisation dawned on Koyama's face, his brow creased and he burst out laughing.

It's the most beautiful thing Yamapi has ever seen, Koyama's face contorted with laughter, and Yamapi can feel his heart getting lighter with every burst of sound. It's the best kind of music, a track that's sure to stick in his head for days, weeks into the future, and he knows he could never tire of it.

Slowly, Yamapi feels his lips twitching, the corners curving up into a smile as Koyama laughs. Eventually, it dies down to a low chuckle, until finally the two men are stood grinning at each other. Yamapi's eyes sparkle hopefully, despite the doubts swirling in his belly.

"But..." He hesitates, still not sure if he really wants to know the answer, "When I called the other day..."

Koyama takes a step closer, still smiling, "I was trying to feed my cat his medicine. It took us forever to catch him, and I didn't want to let go of him to answer my phone, so I sent Shige to get it. Only he's totally useless and couldn't find it, so he was running around my apartment searching for it." Another step closer.

"And the grunting..?"

Another step, and Yamapi was standing his ground, unwilling to put more space between them now that he was so close to his dream, "Nyanta scratched me and tried to get away - but it's okay, he had his medicine." Koyama's smile grows wider now that he's close enough to Yamapi to feel the other man's body heat.

"What about the kissing?" Yamapi gazes up at Koyama, eyes full of that vulnerability that had so attracted Koyama in the first place.

Koyama brings his hands up, letting them hover just above Yamapi's hips until the other man rests a palm on Koyama's forearm in encouragement, and he takes hold of Yamapi's hipbones, thumbs tracing soft circles across the skin on show above his jeans, "Shige gets like that when he's drunk, it's nothing personal." He fixes Yamapi with an intense gaze that a week, a day, an _hour_ earlier, Yamapi would not have believed Koyama was capable of having, but right now, with it boring into his own, those soft brown eyes are sucking Yamapi in more and more with every second.

"Yamapi..." Koyama's voice comes out hoarse, and he clears his throat, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Yamapi's eyes follow the movement of his tongue, watches it draw across his lower lip and leave a glistening trail behind, making Koyama's lips shine irresistably.

Yamapi's had enough of resisting. The first kiss is every bit as sweet as he'd imagined and then some, Koyama's lips molding perfectly against his own and parting for his tongue when it nudged against his mouth. Yamapi's head spins, and he clings onto Koyama's arms - so much stronger under his palms than he'd thought they'd be - feeling the other man's fingers flex against his hips, tightening their grip and pulling him closer.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Koyama mutters against his lips, and Yamapi kisses him quiet.

Every little thing he learns about Koyama makes Yamapi want him more - his laugh, his taste, the feel of his skin beneath his hands, all his little traits - and Yamapi plans to take his time discovering each and every one of them.


End file.
